


darling you mean (the whole wide world to me)

by jemmas_daisies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Auntie!Jemma, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fitz is also very broody for some reason, I'm Bad At Tagging, Uncle!Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmas_daisies/pseuds/jemmas_daisies
Summary: Jemma offers to babysit her nieces for the weekend and Fitz is dragged into it too.(Not that he hates it completely)Lots of fluff.(Title taken from a song by Christina Perri)
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	darling you mean (the whole wide world to me)

"You little rascal, can't even wear clothes without protesting." Jemma tried to pull a small jumper over her niece's head. Esme squirmed and fussed, close to tears. Jemma did not need more of the waterworks after this morning.

"How about another jumper then?- Your Dad did not pack one." Jemma loved her older brother, of course she did.. He just gave her absolutely no instructions whatsoever about what he wanted her to do with his kids. Eventually Esme gave in to the 'evil' jumper and Jemma was relieved.

It was only for a weekend, that luckily Jemma and Fitz had off work. Jemma's brother Theo had two daughters, Martha and Esme. It was his wedding anniversary with his wife and they decided to celebrate by going to France. They obviously didn't want to take their girls so Jemma offered to babysit for the whole weekend. Everyone needed a sister like Jemma Simmons

Although she was rather happy that it was finally Sunday afternoon.

It was just then when Martha came in and tugged on her cardigan. "Auntie Jem.. I'm hungry."  
Jemma looked down at the seven year old and smiled. "I made you a packed lunch for when we go to the park." She stroked her silky fair hair. "You can have something out of it now if you'd like?"

Martha skipped to the kitchen and met a very grouchy Fitz pouring tea into his mug.  
"Hi!" She grinned, Fitz half smiled back. He didn't like having kids that he had absolutely no relation to around.. It was just awkward.  
Martha grabbed two small sandwich triangles and shovelled them into her mouth like a complete savage. Fitz looked at her in astonishment.

Jemma came in with Esme tucked perfectly into her arms. "Good Afternoon Fitz." She said way to fast for him to process. "Have you seen Esme's soother?- the one with the bees on it." Fitz straightened himself up from where he was leaning. "No- I don't even know what that is."

Jemma let out a small frustrated grumble.  
"Ok I'll check her night bag." Jemma rushed off to their room with the baby still in her arms. Martha looked at Fitz again, honestly Martha was worse than Esme- just from the way she stared at him. "What?-"

Martha scrunched her nose and shrugged.  
"I dunno." Fitz ran a hand down his face, there was no universe in which he enjoyed taking care of Jemma's nieces. He'd only met Martha before back at Sci-Tech graduation but she was only a baby then and Fitz did not have much to do with her 

This whole experience was just a way of reminding himself how he was in no way ready to have a baby anytime soon.

"Found it!" Jemma announced, coming back into the kitchen with Esme who now had a bumble bee soother in her mouth and was perfectly relaxed. Fitz gave his girlfriend a thumbs up. 

"Are we ready to go?-" Jemma asked Fitz (and Martha) Fitz wasn't very enthusiastic about going to the playground. He wasn't very enthusiastic about any of it. 

Before he could say anything Martha grabbed her yellow back pack and jumped up and down. "I'm ready! I'm ready!"  
Jemma smiled and took Martha's hand.  
"Alright then." She looked over at Fitz, then glanced at the door, Fitz took that as his signal to fold out the stroller.

"There we go." Fitz pulled out the stroller and Jemma placed Esme into his arms completely unexpectedly. Fitz stayed calm and collected- He could do this.. It was only a kid? What could she do that could be so terrible?

He carefully placed Esme into the stroller and buckled her in without getting it wrong while Jemma watched, amused to say the least. "This is right?- I think." Jemma nodded and kept walking out the door while Fitz pushed the baby in the stroller.

Martha wanted to collect sticks on the way to the park so Jemma helped her do just that. "I found a big one!" She held up the massive branch and Fitz almost felt his heart come up his throat. "No don't do that, that's really dangerous-" 

Martha and Jemma shared a questioning look to Fitz and then the seven year old placed the stick back down on the ground and they kept on walking.

Fitz didn't know where the hell that had came from. He just saw a big stick and didn't want anyone to get hurt with it.

Finally, they arrived at the park and Martha had already legged it to the playground. Jemma chuckled softly, watching her before getting the picnic blanket and spreading it out on the freshly cut, bright green grass.

Jemma took Esme out of the stroller, on to her lap and Fitz took the basket out. "It's such a lovely day isn't it?" Jemma beamed, looking up at the fluffy clouds. Fitz nodded,  
"It is."

"Are you alright Fitz?- It was only a stick.."  
Fitz sat down on the blanket, already unwrapping a sandwich (He was very hungry.) "Jemma it was a bloody tree branch and I did not want to be the person who has to apologise for his girlfriend's niece striking someone in the head with a bloody tree branch." 

Jemma sighed, giving Esme some chopped up banana. "You have a point but Martha wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose."  
Fitz had his mouth full of bread.  
"Well I should hope not."

"What's got you so scared about just some simple babysitting for one weekend Fitz?- The girls are lovely and have been very well behaved."

Fitz grumbled and lay down on the blanket.  
"Because I wish this picnic was just the two of us."

"Oh Fitz, If you ever wanted a picnic, which might I add you absolutely haven't, then I would make you one."

Fitz knew that was going to be the conclusion she came to. "I just think this whole thing is reminding me just now Not ready I am for all of this."

Jemma scrunched her nose. "You mean children?-" Fitz nodded.  
"Just not yet Jems, don't take it the wrong way-" Jemma was mildly surprised if she was being honest.

"You want babies with me?-" She tilted her head with a small smile. Fitz had no idea how he was going to reply to that.  
"I- well.."

Before he could answer, Martha came over to the picnic blanket sobbing. Jemma quickly handed Fitz Esme which once again, surprised him but nothing he wasn't used to by now. 

"Oh Sweetness what's the matter?" Jemma pulled Martha on to her lap.  
"I fell!" The little girl wailed into her Aunt's arm. "Oh no, is it very sore?"  
Martha nodded, "On my knee-"

Jemma pulled a packet of plasters out of her bag and rolled up Martha's leggings to see if the cuts were bad. There wasn't really a cut there at all and it wasn't bleeding, just a scrape but Jemma still put a pink cat plaster on her leg.

Martha gave Jemma a hug and she smiled.  
Fitz watched the pair, Jemma was so good with children. Him, on the other hand was trying not to let a curious seven month old escape from his arms.

"How about you have a bit of lunch?" Jemma took the pink lunchbox and placed it in front of Martha.

___

After lunch, Jemma decided it might be a nice treat to buy some ice cream. Esme shared with Jemma and Fitz was extremely disappointed that Martha didn't even entertain the idea of sharing with him.

They all made their way back to the apartment and Jemmas decided to put Esme down for a nap.

Fitz leaned against the counter watching Martha colour quietly at the breakfast nook.  
He hovered over her, crossing his arms.  
"What are you drawing?" Martha looked up and shoved the piece of paper in his face.

"Auntie Jem!" She grinned with her gappy teeth. Fitz took the page prior the rather aggressive attempt to hand it to him.  
He could definitely tell it was Jemma and she captured most of his girlfriend's features very well.

"Why are you and Auntie Jem in love?" Martha asked, it caught Fitz completely off guard but he already knew the answer so there was no shame in simplifying it for a seven year old to understand.

"Well- Jemma she's my world.. I don't know where I'd be without her- my other half."  
He was honestly thinking about everything he'd just said and didn't notice that now Martha was drawing Jemma on top of a lop sided, oval shaped earth.

Jemma walked out into the kitchen and smiled at the pair. "I don't know about you but I'm exhausted- how about we watch some TV?- Your Dad is coming to get you around seven so we'll have dinner later."  
Martha nodded, springing off the seat and taking Jemma's hand again and followed her over to the couch, leaving the drawing behind.

Fitz saw it then. It was in fact the perfect way to describe everything he loved about Jemma. The sunshine, the earth, the stars in the background and it was just her in the centre.

Never did Fitz think he'd be analysing a seven year old's drawing in such depth and detail but this was an exception.  
"Fitz are you coming over here?" Jemma asked, patting the spot beside her on the couch. Fitz nodded sinking in and letting Jemma lean on his shoulder while they watched whatever disney movie Martha had suggested.

___

After Esme woke up from her nap, Jemma started on dinner which would be some pasta and red pepper sauce, anything simple for the girls before they went home.  
Fitz slipped in to the kitchen after making sure Esme was settled watching TV with her sister.

"About what I was saying earlier-"  
He came completely out of nowhere and Jemma almost jumped and dropped a whole pot of boiling pasta on the floor.  
"Don't do that!" she threatened to whack him with a wooden spoon.

Fitz took a step back with both his hands in the air surrendering. "Woah woah woah!" Sometimes, he was so lost in the domesticity he shared with his girlfriend that he completely forgot she could kill someone with a stapler, let alone a wooden spoon.

Jemma burst into laughter after that.  
"I'm joking but if you want third degree burns, please be my guest."  
Fitz smiled. "I'll take my chances."

"Are they ok in there?-" Jemma started and Fitz placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"They're fine, watching the jungle book or something."

Jemma put her hand over his. "Thanks for being such a big help this weekend. You know how much it means to me, and of course to Theo and Dorothy too. Their girls are their sun moon and stars."

Fitz smiled again, "Well you're mine, my whole universe in fact and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you.. Unless it's changing Esme's nappies- that's not my favourite."  
Jemma chuckled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "What were you going to say about earlier?" Fitz froze.

"It can wait till later."

___

After dinner, Martha and Esme's parents came to collect them. Luckily Jemma had packed up all of their things so they'd be prepared to leave.

"Hope they weren't any bother to you."  
Theo gritted his teeth. Jemma shook her head, folding her arms.  
"Nonsense, they're good girls as always."

Martha went to go give Jemma one last hug before going with her parents down the lift.  
Surprisingly Fitz got a hug too.  
"Bye Auntie Jem, bye Uncle Fitz."  
Was he hallucinating or did she just call him 'Uncle Fitz.'

Jemma gave Martha a kiss on her head and grinned. "Oh I hope I can see you again soon Darling." The little girl nodded.  
"Maybe at your wedding." She cheekily grinned and ran off to meet her parents.

Fitz turned to Jemma. "Did she just-"  
"-Imply that we need to get married?" Jemma questioned.

Fitz shook his head. "I mean, Yah-that.. but she also called me Uncle Fitz." Jemma rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh get used to it, I've been auntie Jem since I was 18."

___

Later that night, Jemma was sat up in bed reading a book when she noticed Fitz walk in holding a piece of paper.  
"Oh no- did Martha leave something here?"

Fitz shook his head. "No, she drew you Jems." He held up the drawing of Jemma from earlier and she scrambled across the duvet to take it and look at it.  
"Oh wow- that's so cute... I love her so much.. I'll send Theo a message saying thank you-"

Fitz smiled, getting into bed beside her.  
"Jemma." He began, clearing his throat.  
"Mhmm?" She turned around placing the picture on the bedside table.  
"Do you think I'd be a good Dad?"

Jemma beamed up at him. "Of course, are we still on that topic from earlier?- When I asked you that question then Martha fell.."  
Fitz took her hands in his.  
"Yes. That and the answer is absolutely I would want babies with you. Just when we're ready of course."

"Oh Fitz. You know that you're it for me right. I don't think anyone else could be as perfect for me as you are. I want to experience everything with you, starting from the top of the stereotypical list that everyone talks about but only when we're ready. SHIELD is not an easy job to do when there's children around."

Fitz didn't really know what the outcome of this conversation would be but he was glad they'd had it nonetheless. He pulled Jemma into a sweet lingering kiss then broke away before turning off the lights.

"We could at least get a cat now when you think of it." Jemma couldn't see his face in the dark but she had a feeling it was a goofy grin. The goofy grin she loved so much.

"We'll see Fitz-"


End file.
